


Mistaken Identity

by colourfulpeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Death is Not an Escape, Face-Fucking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, The Legion aren’t bad people, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like men, the Entity just sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourfulpeaches/pseuds/colourfulpeaches
Summary: It all goes down hill when Jake meets the newest killer to the trials, the Legion.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Jake Park, The Legion/Jake Park
Comments: 43
Kudos: 140





	1. New Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Also, I don’t really know where I’m going with this story so bare with me! I play only mobile, but I’ve watched a lot of console DBD on YouTube and such. The reason some characters and maps may not appear is because I simply didn’t know enough about them to put it in. Also, juggling so many characters at once that don’t really have defining personalities has never been a strong suit of mine so please know I’m trying my best!  
> Story concept from: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611278/chapters/44126059

The moon rose high in the sky, casting down over the seemingly endless forest. In the middle of the dense woods, a campfire burned endlessly, smoke carrying throughout the trees. The survivors' realm was always relatively quiet, unless some decided they wanted to entertain themselves and this involved causing a racket, but otherwise all you could hear was the soft voices of others throughout the forest. 

This place had come a long way since the first survivors arrived. During that time, in the beginning, it was just a pathetic little fire and endless paths to walk through. Now however, the survivors had built almost a sort of community. Of course the necessities weren’t as important now, things such as worrying about being cold or having to worry about food. 

The once little campfire had been built into something more, various sizes and shapes of rocks pressed into a circle and built up a foot or two to act as a wall. 

Resources were limited, only being able to use the things they could find in the forest or what had been given to them by the Entity. You couldn’t exactly build a cabin in the woods, but each survivor was able to build their own little campsite, using multiple tools to do so. 

It had all started with just four. 

Jake Park, Claudette Morel, Meg Thomas, Dwight Farfield. 

They would become the ones who had to teach the others, and the ones who had shaped the realm into what it was today. It had just been them for awhile, and it took a long time for them to accept and move on with the situation at hand. 

Maybe that’s why the Entity had picked them. 

With each new survivor they patted them on the back, hugged them while they cried about their family and how they missed them, and taught them what they needed to know. 

Eventually, everyone didn’t rely on them to teach the newcomers. 

How many were there now? Sixteen would probably be a reasonable guess, but it was hard to keep track, seeing as some people you didn’t even see them until trials or you just weren’t friends with them. While most people stayed close to the camp, others strayed farther and farther. 

Jake Park, one of the original four, woke sluggishly with the rays of the fire burning down on his face. He hadn’t even made it back to his homemade shelter after the last trial, choosing to collapse next to the fire because he was so exhausted.

It had been a disaster, to say the least. 

It had started off terribly, the Trapper having immediately found him and Meg when they began working on a generator and of course he wasn’t lucky enough to not be chased. Meg was better at escaping from the killers, him however, not so much. 

He ended up stepping in two bear traps, running away from the killer for probably ten minutes straight, and getting hooked twice before he eventually succumbed to the Entity. 

Jake rubbed at his shoulder, where hours earlier the hook had pierced him. No matter how many times it happened, he never got used to it. 

“Hey, you getting called too?” A soft voice spoke up beside him, and he looked beside him, to see Claudette sitting on a log. 

Ah yes, the tug that pulled and yanked on his insides that informed him that it was his time to go. 

Jake sighed, “Yep. Fourth time in a row, I wish it would give me a break.” He rubbed at his eyes, standing up to gather his things. 

Things meaning his scarf and his toolbox, because it’s really all he had to his name.

“Good luck?” Claudette asked, holding out her fist for him to connect his own to hers. Clearly she had been spending too much time with Meg, who basically used it any time she got a chance too. 

Jake felt the tug grow more forceful, and as he connected his fist against the others, he was gone. 

  
  
  
  
  


When he opens his eyes again, he’s no longer standing with Claudette next to the calming fire. Instead, he’s in a trial, the place that everyone dreaded to be with no way of avoiding it. Jake immediately recognizes it as the MacMillan Estate, one of the more common realms, the blue tint to the air something that you couldn’t forget. 

In the distance, he spots the main building, a factory of some sorts. He looks around him, letting out a soft sigh as he realizes he’s alone. Usually, you can get lucky, and you’ll come to with a friend next to you, or friends. This time, Jake was clearly not lucky. 

Noticing a generator against a tree, he immediately gets to work. 

He remembers when he had first started, how many times he had shocked himself and the generator had blown up in his face. It had gotten him killed more times than he could remember. Now though, he was considered to be one of the best at generators, and usually he would be the one repairing the majority of them while people like Meg would loop the killer as much as possible. Jake was not very skilled at the looping killers, and Meg said she would try and teach him, he hadn’t made much progress yet. His strategy was to just get the generators done as fast as possible and avoid the killer as much as he could. 

Minutes ticked by and he found himself more anxious as time went on, hearing nothing in the distance and seeing nobody. By now, he would usually be able to pick up what killer they were going against. The sound of bells, a trap being armed, a chainsaw, the soft hum of a woman, laughter, etc. It was silent. 

He prayed to whatever got there was out there that it wasn’t Ghostface, because that guy creeped him the fuck out. And he’s snuck up on Jake quite a few times. 

The dark haired male was in the process of connecting two wires, when a dark figure rounded the corner and he gasped in surprise, causing his hands to twitch and the sound of the generator blowing up in his face rang loudly in his ears. 

Shit. 

He pulled his hands back, hissing as he squeezed them, trying to shake off the pain. Upon looking up, he spotted a man looking down at him, and Jake didn’t recognize him as any of the survivors. Even though Jake was crouched down, he could tell the other was a couple inches taller than him, with a lean body that was covered in a pair of black skinny jeans and a zipped up black jacket, the hood pulled up. He didn’t get a good enough look at his face, but he could make out dark eyes and a head of brown hair. 

“Christ, man. You scared the shit out of me.” Jake let out a sigh of relief, “I guess you’re a new survivor.” He almost wanted to groan, because of course he would be the one to get stuck with the new survivor and he’d be forced to teach him the ropes. “My name is Jake, Jake Park. We’re in a trial. Basically we have to fix five generators in order to escape, while a killer is hunting us down.” He had paused his fixing of the generator, standing up to his full height, “Uh, there’s four of us to a killer. If we escape or we die here, we still go back to the campfire. There are a bunch of us.” Jeez, he was really out of touch with the whole explaining this situation. It had been awhile. 

The unnamed man was staring at him, head tilted slightly to the side. Jake found it kind of unnerving. 

“Here, come here. I’ll show you the basics.” Jake gestured for the taller man to join him, and he was relieved when the other crouched down beside him. “So, each gen is a little different but they all boil down to the same thing. Connect the colour coded wires, fix the oil and then….” He rambled on maybe a little too long, but the other stayed silent and he could see out of the corner of his eyes that the other was nodding along to what he said. 

“Usually, I’d leave when I messed up the gen because the killer usually makes their way over. So, it’s a little weird but I’m not complaining.” Jake shrugged his shoulders, picking up a screwdriver out of his toolbox, “You got a name?” 

It seemed the other was hesitating, before he finally spoke up, “It’s Frank.” His voice was deeper than Jake’s, a little gravelly. 

Honestly, Frank was taking this way better than some of the other survivors that he had encountered, but he guesses it wasn’t too out of the norm. Some took it with stride, some cried themselves to sleep for weeks before they managed to accept what was happening. 

“Hi Frank.” Jake waved a gloved hand at him, “Why don’t you give the generator a try?” He mused. 

In the distance, the sound of two generators sprung to life, which was a very good sign. Only three more to go. Maybe this trial would be an easy one. 

They didn’t get them often, but sometimes the killers didn’t seem as into it as they should be, they would still get the job done but it appeared occasionally they just weren’t all there. Others however, never let up, and he shuddered at the thought of some of them. 

It was silent, for the next couple minutes, as the two of them worked on the generator. Jake’s movements were flawless and swift, trials of practice under his belt. Frank moved slower than most, but he wouldn’t hold it against him because he was new at this and he probably didn’t want what had happened to Jake to happen to him. 

Jake connected the last wires, and pressed a button, and then the generator came to life beneath their hands. He smiled. 

“C’mon, you can stick with me and we’ll do another one. Take advantage of the quiet.” Jake tucked the tools back into the toolbox, closing it and picking it up, glancing around to try and decide where to go next. “If you look above, you can see the lights of the generators. Makes it way easier to find them.” He pointed ahead of them, where the lights could be seen not too far from their original spot. 

He set off with his back hunched slightly, as if he was trying to make himself smaller and less noticeable. Jake almost thought that Frank hadn’t been following behind him with how quiet he was, but when he looked behind him, he spotted the other, who was strolling behind him with his hands in his pockets as if they weren’t at risk of being attacked suddenly by a deranged killer. 

They reached the generator in no time, untouched, and he surveyed the area to make sure there was no suspicious activity in sight. Next to the generator, a couple feet away, was a meat hook, and he paused to gather some tools from his toolbox to sabotage it. He could feel Frank staring at him as he did, but he didn’t sway until the hook had hit the ground with a loud  _ clank _ . He moved over towards the generator, to join Frank, “The killers can reattach the hooks if they want, but it’s a good strategy if we’re working on the gen and they sneak up on us and they grab us. So they have to go farther to hook us, and it gives us a chance to escape.” He crouched down on one side of gen, where he could see farther into the distance and watch for the still mysterious killer. He tugged on his scarf, loosening it a little, before he went to work on the generator. 

Across the way, on the opposite end of where Frank and Jake were, another generator turned on. The other two survivors (one of who he knew was Claudette) must be working together to finish them off. 

“Well, this is the last one. Maybe we can get out with no trouble and you can meet everyone back at camp. I have a feeling you’d like David.” Jake guessed, even though he knew almost nothing about the other, he just got that vibe. Frank said nothing, but Jake didn’t mind the silence. The other was probably just stuck in his thoughts, god knows Jake tends to get lost in thought sometimes. 

Near the end of the repairs, Jake begins to feel a bubble of anxiety filter into his chest, settling itself in nicely.

Why was it so quiet? 

Sometimes the killers didn’t put in all their effort, but by now he would have at least seen the killer or heard the screams of the other survivors or well, anything. 

He pushed down the anxiety.  _ You’re turning into Dwight. _ He scolded himself briefly, thinking about how worked up the other male gets about anything. Jake paused his fixing, dropping his orange handled screwdriver into the toolbox beside him. He peeked over to the other side of the generator where Frank was pulling at wires, knowing that it was almost fixed anyways. The darker haired man realized that the hooded man’s hands were wrapped in some sort of bandage, and he swear he saw splatters of blood, but honestly it wouldn’t have been much of a shock if it had been. “Damn, you’re a natural.” He laughed, patting Frank on the shoulder just as the last and final generator sprung to life. 

An alarm blared throughout the MacMillan estate, alerting everyone that the exit gates were available to be opened now. “Great! C’mon, I know where the gates are on this map. We just gotta find one and open it.” He lifted his toolbox into his gloved hand, gesturing for the other to follow him. 

Jake broke into a little jog as he moved into the direction of where he knew one of the exit gates, and he could hear soft footsteps behind him. 

“Jake? Jake!” A voice called out, and he turned his head, seeing a girl with ginger hair and braids. 

His eyebrows raised in surprise, “Meg? Wow, fancy seeing you here!” Jake laughed, as she skidded to a stop in front of the two of them. 

“Have you seen the killer cause—“ Meg trailed off, and a look passed over her face as she stared beside Jake, where Frank was. 

Jake looked between the two, “Oh, this is Frank. The new survivor.” 

Meg paused. “I was just with Claudette and Bill.” She said slowly, and Jake felt his heart drop. 

That would make five survivors. There are never five survivors. Only four and then…. 

Unless. 

A deep laugh ripped from the man beside him as he reached into his pocket, and silver glinted into Jake’s eyes, “Well, I guess the jig is up.” Frank said coldly. 

“Wait, what—“ Jake barely had time to process before Frank’s arm reached over his head, and the blade of the hunting knife sank deep into Meg’s collarbone, blood spurting heavily from the wound as the girl gurgled in shock. Frank ripped the knife out of its spot, and Meg collapsed to her knees, staring up at Jake as she struggled to try and contain the blood that would inevitably kill her. In the distance, he heard the sound of the exit gate opening, but he felt like his feet were frozen to the ground. Meg’s body hit the ground, blood leaking out onto the grass below her, and Jake managed to stubble back from Frank. “What— What—“ He hadn’t even realized that he’d dropped his toolbox in shock, contents spilling out onto the ground. 

“Man, I just couldn’t help myself!” Frank chuckled, wiping the blood off onto his skinny jeans, “Plus it’s not like I could just let all of you guys go.” The taller man unzipped his jacket a little, enough to produce a mask that was painted with a wide smile and eye holes cut into it. “Honestly, I was just running late. But then I saw you working on that generator.” Frank whistled and stepped forward, only to have Jake take a step back. This continued on for a few seconds before Jake’s back hit something solid, and he could tell immediately that it was a locker by the way the handles dug into his lower back. The hunting knife pressed against his cheek, caressing it ever so slightly. “So cute. I didn’t wanna break your little heart.” Frank cooed almost tauntingly, pressing down hard enough to break the skin and Jake winced but didn’t dare say anything.

Jake expected for the knife to bury itself into his neck, the same fate that Meg had suffered only minutes ago. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the strike never came. 

When he finally found the strength to open them again, he came face to face with the stark white mask that Frank had fastened to his head. “Don’t worry, we’ll have lots of time to have fun another time. Don’t wait up.” Jake couldn’t see it, but he could tell the other was grinning behind the mask. 

Jake didn’t need to be told twice, turning on his heel and running off into the direction that he had heard the exit gate open. Guiltily, he had stepped over Meg’s body, wondering how he would make this up to her. 

He didn’t say anything when he reached the gate where Claudette and Bill were, he figured by the look on his face they realized what had happened. 

He did not feel like talking right now. 


	2. Run, Baby, Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. I’ve been watching a lot of DBD streams by John Wolfe, so I’ve gotten to know a lot more about the game and things I don’t know from the mobile version. Try and bare with me through this story, because I’ve never really written anything like this. Especially cause smut will be coming! I’ve read a lot, but never actually wrote it haha if anyone has any tips drop them below!!

When Jake had come, he was laying on his side next to the campfire, and he rolled himself over onto his back and looked up into the starry sky. His brain hadn’t been able to catch up to his body yet, stuck behind, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He couldn’t believe it. Nothing like that had ever happened before, he’d never actually even spoke to a killer before! And they most certainly didn’t look like regular people, like this Frank guy did.

He paused, to think about the killers he had faced. Maybe some of them still resemble humans, or he assumed that under the mask they still looked human, but he never knew for sure. The Huntress appeared normal, minus the mask that she sported, or even Ghostface who wasn’t much bigger than Jake— but he had no idea what was underneath the mask. Others like the Trapper, with spikes protruding from his shoulders, or the Hillbilly who was horribly disfigured, it was clear they were the opposite of human. 

None however, ever spoke to him like Frank had, or pretended to be a survivor. 

The image of the hunting knife plunging into Meg’s neck was burned in his brain, despite all the horrible things he’s seen, nothing was as startling as this. 

He could hear rustling around him, and he assumed it was others who were coming to gain comfort from the never ending fire. His fingers twitched towards his side, and it was at that moment he had realized he had dropped his toolbox back in the trial. Damn. It had taken him a while to gather the things, and he had managed to keep it with him for the past while back. Either by escaping or one of his fellow survivors picking it up for him because they know how much he likes it. It wasn’t often Jake went against the killer that would manage to slaughter them all. 

Jake knew he could easily get another toolbox with the points he had earned from the trials, he wasn’t sure how many but he had a lot saved up, but he still mourned the loss of the toolbox. It had been something he had filled with a bunch of things from other stuff he had bought or people had given him. 

Christ, what kind of person had he turned into? Fine with murder, mourning over a toolbox. 

Guess it’s what the trials did to a person. 

A pair of ginger braids and along with them came a pale face specked with dirt, hovering over him. He focused his eyes, realizing it was Meg who was looming over him, and he sat up so fast that he almost knocked their heads together. 

Meg pulled back, fast, “Jeez dude, watch it.” She laughed. 

“Meg! I’m so sorry, seriously. I had no idea that—“ Jake began to babble, standing up to join her. He wasn’t much taller than her, maybe only an inch, but she carried her height much better than he ever had. He knows that she was an athlete before this, using her long legs to her advantage before she had to leave that life behind. Jake could always count on her to give the killer a good run a round. 

Meg held up a hand, optimistic as always, “It’s cool. Should’ve known it was sus when I didn’t see you or the killer the whole time.” 

“I have no idea why he did that. He just walked up to me at the start of trial and made me believe he was a survivor. Even helped me do two gens.” He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, feeling a little ashamed that he hadn’t realized something was off sooner. “What kind of killer name is Frank?” Jake asked, not really looking for an answer. 

“No idea.” Meg shrugged her shoulders, “I gotta go find David though. He wanted to race.” She grinned at him, a gleam in her eyes, “I don’t know why he thinks he’ll ever beat me.” 

It made Jake laugh a little, knowing that Meg was going to enjoy rubbing her win straight into David’s face. He never could beat her. He’d tried a lot, ever since he showed up. How long ago had that been? It couldn’t have been that long ago, but he wasn’t exactly sure. Little things like Meg and David racing is what kept him going, he thinks, the joy and fun that the others were able to maintain. Of course, he took part in some of these events too, but sometimes he preferred to just be by himself. If you walked far enough away from the campfire, you could find places where other survivors aren’t held up— and it could be quite peaceful. The darkness didn’t scare him, it never had, not even before all this at his cabin. 

Jake pulled himself back to reality, realizing he was just standing next to the campfire deep in thought. 

Next to him, someone snickered. He looked over, spotting Nea, beanie low on her head and hunched over on a log, who was clearly watching him just stand there in thought. He hadn’t even heard her walk up. “What?” Jake squinted at her. 

“Nothin’ Park.” She shook her head, arms resting loosely on her legs.

He brushed a hand through his hair, pushing through any knots, turning away from Nea before she could mock him. She tended to do that. 

Later, when Jake was finally by himself, laying on the grass and looking up at the night sky— he tried to think about anything, anything at all. Despite his attempts, it always comes back to the same thing, the same person. 

Frank. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jake isn’t sure how long passed, how many trials he went into and came out of, but he didn’t see Frank in any of them. He’s sure that some of the others had, but he’d mostly been keeping to himself for the past little while. He had learned that it was physically impossible to get lost in the forest, when he had walked in a straight line away from the campfire and after like twenty minutes he ended up back at the campfire. He had tried just about anything and everything to try and get out of the place they were trapped, but he always ended up back at the campfire. 

He’d given up a long time ago. 

Another day, another trial. It was hard to tell when a full twenty four hours had passed, but you just had to make a guess. It was hard to get past that at first, but eventually you do. 

The Asian American had just started a new trial, it was his second one today, and he hoped that it would go better than the last one. Not even an hour ago, the match had been rough, going against a very angry Trapper. He’d hooked them all twice by the end of the trial, killed Feng with his bare hands, and had chased Nea around for almost fifteen minutes straight. Only him and Kate had escaped, Nea sacrificing herself so they could finish the last generator and escape. It had been a hard time, and honestly he might just give up if it’s another trial like that. 

There were probably about seven realms, if Jake thought off the top of his head, but each realm was never the same when you got it. Things were never in the same place twice, but you could get the general layout after a while. 

In front of him was Coldwind Farm, he realizes immediately as he spots the big house in the middle of the map. His favourite generator was in that house. 

And his least favourite place. 

He shudders at the thought of the basement, remembering all the times he’d been hooked down there— or the amount of times he tried to save someone down there, only to also be hooked alongside them. Not a fun place. 

The dark haired male does not need to go far for a generator, spotting one next to a couple of trees. He hadn’t taken a toolbox with him this time, but he can manage without it. 

Behind him he hears scuffling, and he whips around, only to spot Dwight crouch walking towards him. “Oh hey.” He calls out, “Thought you were the killer, man.” Jake chuckles, crouching near the generator. 

“Just me.” Dwight smiles, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

Jake liked Dwight. He was a good leader, a good team player, and a really good friend. He hadn’t thought that Dwight would make such a good leader, because the other was a bundle of anxiety, but he had proved him wrong almost immediately. People looked to Dwight when it was time to make a decision. 

Jake’s just glad he’s not the one who has to make them. 

The both of them began to work on the generator, same old, same old. Depending on the killer they could usually get one done before they start getting chased if more than one of them were working on it. 

Jake pulled open a panel, looking at the wires before him. It’s crazy how this was his life now, and how easy it had become. It was like second nature doing generators, on most days. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been in a trial together.” He says to the other, who had taken the spot on the generator directly to his left. 

“Yeah, I know. There are just so many of us now.” Dwight shakes his head, “Makes me miss when it was just the four of us. But only for a moment.” He pauses, “It’s nice having more people to talk to.” 

Jake couldn’t say that he talked to even more than half the people at the campfire, but he agreed nonetheless. 

They worked silently for the rest of the generator, keeping an ear out for anything or anyone that might try and sneak up on them. It didn’t take long for them to finish the gen, the machine exploding with light, which meant that everyone would know they had finished one. Including the killer. “Split up?” Jake asked the other male, who just nodded in agreement and held up his fist. 

God, he would never escape Meg. 

He shook his head, before connecting their fists together lightly. 

Dwight just grinned at the others reluctance, and took off in the other direction. He watched him go for a couple seconds, before Jake himself turned in the opposite direction and began walking forward. Through the mist he could see the house, a two story building with plenty of windows and lockers, with the downside of the basement. He chewed on his lip, his heart beating in his chest a little faster than normal, before he decided that it was worth going into the building to try and complete the generator that was on the top floor. Most killers didn’t even bother to climb the two sets of stairs to get up there, instead choosing to patrol outside, and Jake didn’t mind that at all. 

Upon nearing the house, suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He froze. Jake could feel the eyes of someone on him, staring into the back of his head, and his heart started to thump even faster inside his chest. 

He thought about just taking off into a run, but something pushed him to turn around and look. 

The dark haired male slowly turned around, facing the direction that he had just walked from. About fifteen feet from him, stood a tall figure in a zipped up black jacket with the hood pulled up. Except this time, they were sporting a starch white mask with a smile drawn on where the mouth would be and holes cut for eyes, and behind the mask Jake could see dark eyes looking back at him. 

“Frank.” He breathed out. 

The knife gleamed in the moonlight, sharp and covered with a dark red stain, “They call me Legion.” 

Legion. Jake knew that the other’s killer name couldn’t have just been Frank. 

Jake didn’t say anything. He was thinking of his options. Wait until Frank does something. Start running. 

Well, those seemed to be his only two options. If his memory served him correctly, there was a pallet near the house, close to the entrance— so if he could lead Frank there and then throw it down, he should be able to get to the house. It would be much easier to lose the killer inside the house. 

“Did’jya miss me?” Frank’s voice was slightly more muffled behind the mask, but Jake could almost tell that the taller male was smiling to himself as he spoke. 

Across the realm, a generator came to life, but the killer didn’t even seem to react to it. 

It seemed that at the same time they both decided that Jake was going to run, because Frank seemed to know just at the same second that Jake decided he was going to. When he turned on his heel and started running, he could hear the footsteps behind him this time— unlike how quietly he had managed to come up behind Jake. The pallet was in eyesight, straight up against a bale of hay, and he was glad that it hadn’t already been thrown down— he hadn’t even thought about that possibly until right in that second. 

It all happened in a matter of seconds, when Jake skidded through the pathway and through the pallet down, hoping to stun Frank enough to get away. What he hadn’t been expecting for Frank to jump back out of the way of the crash, avoiding the stun. 

And then, Jake’s pretty sure he almost peed when he witnessed Frank slide over the pallet like he was born to do it, almost crashing into Jake in the process who had not prepared for this. It appeared that Jake had been the one who had gotten stunned from this appearance, and by the time he had whipped around towards the steps of the building, the sharp hunting knife had came down on him, catching him in the left shoulder blade. 

He wanted to scream, but he didn’t, a painful grunt leaving his lips as the blade retracted and he felt the blood begin to seep through his jacket and down his back. Immediately he felt his arm begin to tingle in a painful way, fingers numb as he stumbled and hit the front steps. 

“Wow, definitely didn’t expect that one, right?” The killer behind him laughed, cleaning Jake’s blood off of his knife. 

The injured survivor sucked in a breath, grasping at his left arm which had already begun to lose feeling. He stumbled to his feet and ran up the steps, knowing that there was a trail of blood being left behind him. Jake passed the basement, seeing the red gloom out of the corner of his eye as he turned the corner and started up the steps, pushing through the pain that he felt on the whole left side of his body. He had no time to think, hearing the footsteps behind him and close to catching up. It was nothing like Myers, with his menacing walk or the Nurse who just floated along after you, feet never touching the ground. He passed by a row of lockers but he knows that there is no use even trying, and if he got grabbed in this house that meant some basement time for him, and that’s something he would really like to avoid. 

Another generator popped in the distance, but Jake barely even recognized it for it was, too busy running for his life. Once again, it seemed Frank was spending the majority of his time with Jake. 

The first window he saw, he climbed through— or well more like he fell through, knowing it would take longer for Frank to get through, or he hoped. Clearly everything he had ever known about a killer was a lie, seeing as just moments early Frank had skidded over the pallet just like he survivors did. 

He looked over his shoulder and saw Frank following him through the window, but instead of stepping through like most killers did— he hoisted himself through, much like Ghostface did. 

Jake thought about his options, again. Try and dodge Frank and go back through the window, run for the doorway and try and loop him— and those seemed to be his only two options, again. 

Frank seemed to know this too, knife held loosely in his hand, stained now with the blood of Jake. 

He walked backwards as far as he could, before his lower back felt the fence railing that went around the border of the outside porch. Jake looked over his shoulder, the long drop to the ground, and when he looked back Frank was only a couple inches away from him.

The taller man towered over him, his dark eyes piercing into Jake’s, and he felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. 

Frank was toying with him, just like he had the first time they had met. Except that Jake knew it this time. Knew that Frank apparently liked to play with his prey before he killed it. 

“I told you we would have time for lots of fun, and this is just the beginning, baby.” Frank almost cooed at the other, like he really was just some baby. 

Jake cringed back, tucking into himself and trying to make himself see almost smaller, wincing in pain as the movement reminded him of his injured shoulder. 

Frank’s dominant hand creeped up the side of Jake’s arm, and Jake hadn’t even realized that the other had switched which hands he was holding his knife in. He was very aware of his own breathing, feeling his chest heave as he sucks in a deep breath and lets it go, feeling Frank’s hand travelling to his injured shoulder. The touch was almost gentle at first, like a ghost trail travelling across his body. His heart never slowed once, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

The shoe indeed did drop when Frank’s finger sunk into the wound on his shoulder blade, and Jake jerked in response. His fists clenched by his side, biting the inside of his cheek so hard that he tasted blood. 

Frank only further tortured him by messing with the wound, “Oh, come on. Gonna stay quiet through this? Not gonna give me anything?” 

The scream was there, it always was, ready to come to the surface— but he stopped it, like he always did, refusing to let the other get any pleasure from this. Though he figured that it was pointless, knowing that Frank was probably getting pleasure from it either way. 

Jake doesn’t stop to think about it for another moment, spitting in Frank’s face— well, his mask— with a loud, “Fuck you.” Red slid down the middle of the mask, a mixture of blood and spit from Jake’s mouth. 

Frank’s hand jerked back from Jake’s wound, “How about—“

The survivor didn’t let him finish, jumping enough so he could kick the killer as hard as he could in the knees, just before going airborne. The force of the push caused him to go flying over the railing, the ground coming a lot faster than Jake had thought it would. Pain exploded throughout his body as he landed, because of course he lands on his injured side, and at that moment he’s sure that his shoulder had popped out of its socket. He moaned softly in pain, rolling onto his back to try and distribute the paint a little more. The dark haired male opened his eyes, having at some point closed them between going over the railing and hitting the ground, only to spot Frank peering over the banister and staring down at him. As if the smile painted onto the mask was not unnerving enough, Jake watched transfixed as the killer pulled down his hood and slowly lifted up the mask, revealing the shadowed face that Jake had come to know as Frank. 

Frank smiled down at him, teeth showing, as he lifted his hand to give the man on the ground a little wave, fingers wiggling. 

He was so fucked. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Brutal Killings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! Chapter uploads might be farther spaced because summer is kicking off and I’m hardly ever home, but I’ll try my best !

Jake had found out later that while he had been getting harassed by Legion, Dwight and the other two survivors (which he found out to be Kate and Feng) had managed to finish the rest of the generators and were opening the gates by the time he had stumbled over to them. Dwight had immediately begun to fuss over him, but he had waved him off and told him that it’ll be all good once they get the hell out. 

The trial would always heal you back to the moment before you started, physically at least. 

He felt like he could still feel the numbness in his arm when he had returned to beside the campfire, the tingling of Frank’s hand that had been touching him not that long ago. 

“You okay?” Jake looked to his right and saw Dwight, who had been standing next to him when they returned to the campfire. 

Jake sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, “Yeah, I’m fine. The killer wouldn’t leave me alone. It’s the new one, Legion.” He really didn’t feel like getting into it, even attempting to explain that the killer seemed to be specifically targeting him— mostly just not wanting to discuss it and also feeling a little embarrassed about it. “I think I just need some sleep.” He gave Dwight a small smile and clapped the other on the shoulder before he started to walk away. 

He moved off into the direction of his shelter, something that he had basically built in the first week of being here. He’d like to think of himself as resourceful, having helped many of his friends build their own little shelters as well. 

On his way, of course, something caught his attention— it was Quentin, who was sitting against a tree and staring off into the distance. Silently, Jake followed his train of sight and landed on what he was looking at— it was Laurie, the survivor who had showed up at the exact same time as Michael Myers. She was talking to Kate, laughing at something the guitarist had said, looking like she had not cares in the world. Jake knew what her story was, it had taken a while, but she had ended up opening up about what had happened that fateful Halloween night and how it had been her  _ brother _ who had caused all the horrible murders. Nobody except himself and Laurie knew that fact, and he had promised he would take that secret to his grave, giving her a swift hug as she had cried into his jacket. 

Quentin was their youngest survivor, having been seventeen when he had been pulled into this mess, followed by a close second, Laurie— who was a freshly turned eighteen year old when she had been captured by the Entity. Sometimes Jake forgot that they were still teenagers, even though they were only a couple years younger than him, he forgot that they had still been in high school when this had all happened. How much they had suffered even before they had been dragged into the trials. 

“You could just go talk to her, you know?” Quentin had jumped when Jake had spoken, clearly not seeing Jake staring at him while he was staring at Laurie. “Stalking is very frowned upon.” He almost cringed at his own words, mind flashing to Michael, but Quentin didn’t know any better. 

Quentin spluttered, “I’m not stalking!” He defended, sitting up straighter, looking between Laurie and Jake. 

“Whatever you say, man.” Jake shook his head, “But seriously. Just talk to her. She doesn’t bite.” He chuckled.

The brunette looked like he was thinking about it, looking back in the direction Laurie was still standing with Kate. “Maybe.” He said. 

Jake rolled his eyes. 

He moved on after that, spotting his shelter, not that far from Quentin. It had only taken him a couple hours to come up with the head, and he was pretty impressed with his work. Jake had found two trees that had spaces in the middle, far apart from each other, and put a fallen skinny tree in between them, the ends resting in the middle. That gave him a base and then he took thicker logs and rested them up against the base, creating a wall on both sides and leaving a big enough gap for him to get through. It had taken him a bit longer to cover the top in leaves and moss, but eventually he had, and inside there was just a single sleeping bag that he had obtained not long after showing up. It wasn’t much, but you didn’t need much around here. 

He really only used it to sleep. 

The dark haired survivor crawled inside the makeshift home, collapsing on top of the sleeping bag. Jake wasted no time tugging off his gloves and scarf, laying them beside him, rolling onto his back to get more comfortable. 

He had never felt more drained over a trial, even ones where he worked his ass off and got chased constantly. Frank’s sinister smile was imprinted in his brain, and he saw it every time he closed his eyes, and that’s when he knew he would not be having a good sleep. What did he even want with Jake? Did he just decide to pick one person to torment endlessly, even if it cost him the game? 

It didn’t make any sense. 

God, who was he kidding— it didn’t have to make sense. It was a coldblooded killer he was going up against, anything normal had already been thrown out the window. 

Well, he wasn’t going to make it easy for Frank. 

  
  
  
  
  


The last few trials had gone off without any trouble, not that he had survived every single one, but that he hadn’t encountered Frank again. Not surprising of course, there was a range of killers that would get randomly selected for each trial, it was uncommon to see the same killer twice in a row. 

Nothing out of the ordinary (as ordinary as it can be) had happened since his last encounter with Frank, things as normal as usual around the campfire. He watched as Quentin still looked at Laurie from a distance, foot bouncing without his knowledge, not knowing that just about everyone around him except Laurie was aware of his crush on her. It was nice to see something as silly as a high school crush in this world, that people had kept their ability to have such feelings— that they all weren’t just drained mentally from the trauma they had experienced. A couple of them still got together occasionally around the campfire, sharing stories of their past lives, or discussing the trials that they had been previously in. After so much change in just a couple of days, Jake was glad to be back to normal. 

Though, of course, he had jinxed it by just thinking about it. 

After being called into a trial, he found himself at the Crotus Prenn Asylum, standing outside the main entrance to the building. The building creaked with age, and Jake wondered who had occupied the building before it had been pulled into this world. A few of the survivors had pieces together multiple things since they got stuck here, and one of them came to light when Laurie Strode herself had joined the survivors, when she had told them that one of the realms that they got pulled into housed her neighbourhood home. So a couple of them figured that maybe some killers were connected to a realm in some ways, but they didn’t really have any conclusive evidence to support it. And there definitely wasn’t enough realms to go with each killer. 

The Doctor or the Nurse would be a reasonable guess, just off the fact that it was an asylum, but once again, they couldn’t exactly ask the killers themselves so they just had to come to their own conclusion. 

Jake crouch walked through the building, moving in the direction that he already knew that the staircase was in. When he had first started a trial on this map, this place had been the death of him, accidentally running himself into a dead end and taking way too long to even find the stairs. Now though, he could probably navigate it with his eyes closed. 

Not that he would ever try that. 

He came up to the generator that was located in the centre room upstairs, getting to work immediately. 

Some days he could barely motivate himself to participate in the trials, but he did anyway, pushing through because he didn’t want to disappoint his teammates. If you don’t pull your weight, it won’t just be you that will suffer from it. Jake has had to talk some sense into one or two people, but they’d never really had too many problems with other survivors. 

His mind drifted to Frank, despite trying to push the thought away, the killer that kept breaking into his mind and invading his thoughts. He knew he was way too caught up in the whole thing, overthinking the way that Frank had been treating him, but his mind did not want to listen to reason. Jake thought back to the image of Frank sliding over the dropped pallet after him, still astonished that it had even been possible— even mentioning it to a couple others, who agreed that they had never seen anything like it. In the past, pallets were like a safety net for them to use, knowing that most likely the killer would stop to destroy the pallet and give them a couple extra seconds to try and escape. It was safe to assume that only the Legion has this ability, because no other killer had shown any sign of being able to do so. 

Jake found it funny to think of any of the other killers sliding over a pallet, such as the Clown or Michael Myers. It would look a bit odd. 

It took him no time at all to finish the generator, the sound leaving a ringing noise in his ears, but he didn’t flinch— not like he used to, at the start, and he quickly but quietly began to make his way back downstairs to exit the building. In the distance, another generator went off— and so far he hasn’t heard anything, so the killer would definitely begin to feel the pressure of them getting the gens done so quickly. 

As he reached a different doorway than he had entered, he paused for a moment, steps faltering on the concrete floor. 

Before fully moving out, he shuffled forward slightly and peered slightly around the corner of the door, and his heart began to beat faster. 

On the other side of the door was the Legion, slouched over and knife in the air. 

Except, Jake knew immediately that it was most definitely not Frank who was wearing that creepy mask. His brain almost short circuited at the revelation, his small glimpse at the killer revealing a much smaller and slender body. That was most definitely not Frank. 

The survivor began to creep backwards, holding his breath slightly, knowing that the killer was probably waiting for him to round the corner— had been expecting him to leave that way. He stopped moving for a moment, and didn’t start again until he heard the soft faint of footsteps jogging away from him. 

He let out the breath, trying to calm his racing heart, wondering what the hell was going on. 

First the Legion can slide over pallets, and now there are two different Legion’s? He and no other survivor had seen anything like it. 

When he finally decided it was okay to move, he heard a scream in the distance, and a tug on his chest. It was almost the same feeling he got when the Entity was calling him for a trial, but for some reason he knew it was different and he knew that one of his teammates were in danger by the killer. When Jake had first started the trials, it was odd to feel the tugging in his chest, but it hadn’t taken him long to figure out that it was the Entity’s way of connecting the survivors all together. They always knew when one another were in trouble, when they got injured or when they were being hooked by the killer. It certainly came in handy. 

It wasn’t long before he heard a gut wrenching scream, and he knew just by the sound of it that it was Nea. Was it weird that most of the time he could tell who it was just by screaming? Sometimes he ended up being wrong, but most of his ‘friends’ had a certain tone to them that he could use to tell them apart. 

Any minute now his friend (could he call Nea his friend?) would be hooked, and someone would have to save her, sooner rather than later. 

It sucks when you don’t know who you’re in the trial with, the only way to know beforehand is if you catch each other just before you enter the trial. He figured that it stopped it from perhaps being too biased towards the survivors. 

The Entity really thought of everything. 

Jake didn’t waste any time, setting off into the direction of the hook that Nea was pinned too, crouching to hide himself among the environment around him. 

In the distance, he saw someone running, and he strained his eyes trying to see who else was trying to go for the save. He recognizes it as Jane, one of the newer survivors that he didn’t really talk to much. She was already at the hook, and he couldn’t see it very well but he could tell that Nea was being pulled off so he knew it was a good time to turn around and find a generator. They still had three to do, and all people getting hooked does is slow them down. 

When he neared a generator, he noticed that it had already been worked on, the soft hum coming from the generator indicating so. Perhaps Nea had been the one working on it before getting chased? 

Not important. 

He quickly got to work, pushing away any unwanted thoughts that threatened to creep up. It didn’t take long for another survivor to appear to help him, and he knew he was right about thinking it was Jane he saw moments earlier. 

“Nea okay?” He asked, looking in her direction. 

She nodded in response, crouching down beside him to help work on the generator.  _ The more the merrier _ , he thought, he wanted to get away from this killer. 

Of course, he never got what he wanted. 

One second they were both peacefully working on the generator, and then out of nowhere the Legion came running, knife raised in the air.

Christ they were fast. 

Jake pulled away a little too late, catching the knife in his shoulder, lurching forward on impact and letting out a soft yell. 

He didn’t waste time taking off in the opposite direction that Jane had set off in, but he was around long enough to hear her let out a scream as she got hit as well. The survivor gritted his teeth and pushed through the pain, deciding that it was time to move on to a new gen. 

Or well, he would have, except the hair on the back of his neck stood up and then his heart started to race. 

Oh shit— he didn’t even have time to turn his head to look behind him before the knife pierced his lower back and he fell forward into the dirt. Fuck. Fuck. He gasped at the initial pain, his face smacking harshly against the hard ground. It’s like everything started to ache and pain at the same time, spreading from his back right to his toes and up to his head. 

Jake pushes one hand against the ground, lifting himself upwards enough to roll over onto his back. 

The Legion mask peered from above him, staring down at him. 

From this angle, he could see her hair falling out from her hood— a dark pink colour, shocking at first glance, realizing it was indeed a woman behind that mask. She was easily half a foot shorter than Frank, much smaller than him, and he briefly wondered how she was even able to lift survivors onto her shoulder. 

“Are you Jake?” He hadn’t expected her to have such a soft voice, sounding almost as small as she was, and he found it hard to believe that she was a brutal killer. 

It took him longer than it should have to answer, pain stabbing him in the back, wheezing out a soft, “Yes.” 

And then she left.

  
  
  
  
  


Jake isn’t sure how long he laid in the dirt, pebbles digging into the wounds as blood seeped onto the ground. At one point he went into a coughing fit and almost choked on his own blood, feeling tears burn at the corner of his eyes. 

It’s not like his teammates hadn’t tried to help him, but they quickly became to distracted by the ruthless killer each time they tried— and he had to listen to them all get hit and downed, rinse and repeat, getting hooked one too many times until it was only him left, bleeding out. 

Legion came back of course, blood splattering her stark white mask, peering down once again at him. She seemed to stare for just a moment, before she leaned down and lifted him over her shoulder. 

Well, it seems she had no trouble doing that. 

He was too tired to struggle at this point, knowing that he was that close to just bleeding out. He just wanted to be hooked and get it over with. 

“You got a name too?” He coughed, staring at the hem of her jacket, that was the exact same as Frank’s but obviously smaller. 

She didn’t say anything. 

It took him much longer than it should have to realize that she was walking past hook after hook. 

What the… 

What was that noise? 

He blames himself on being so out of it, not being able to place the sound at first— almost like a Holy Spirit, singing to him.

Was she? 

“It’s Susie.” She said, before she dropped him promptly into the black abyss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Decisive Strike

Frank. Susie. 

Was there more than just the two of them? At first he had found it crazy at first, the fact that the new killer was more than a single person, and he found it even crazier that there might be even more than that. 

He couldn’t get it out of his head, he tried, he tried so hard to just not worry about it because he didn’t have to. But he couldn’t. In his entire time of being here, nothing had tripped him up as much as Frank and the Legion have. Not when Freddy had first sprouted from a generator and stabbed him, or when the Pig had first placed that reverse bear trap on his head, not even the first time that the Plague had hurled her sickening vomit all over him— nothing was as hard as to get over than this. After the trial it was supposed to be his time, where he could do as he pleased and relaxed until it was time to go again, but now, now it was no longer his time. 

After being dropped into the hatch by Susie (what an innocent sounding name), he had immediately left camp and set off in a random direction in an attempt to clear his head. 

It didn’t matter which way he went, seeing as he’d end up back at the campfire no matter what. 

His plan didn’t exactly go the way he wanted, he found after he had realized he had been staring at the same tree for five minutes, with just thinking. Jake blinked. What the hell was wrong with him? He stared down at his gloved covered hands, noticing that his hands were shaking slightly, and he squeezed them tightly until they no longer did. 

Jake knew why he couldn’t get the Legion out of his head, why even when he wasn’t in the trial with Frank, his mind still wandered towards him. 

But he really didn’t want to admit it. 

  
  
  
  
  


Every time a new trial started he felt this flutter of anxiety settle in his chest, his eyes scouring over the entirety of the map for any sign of movement that wasn’t a fellow survivor. Then he would hear the static of the Doctor, the humming of the huntress, or the chainsaw of the Hillbilly and he would actually feel disappointed. Disappointed that it wasn’t Legion, that it wasn’t Frank. It was the same old, same old. Do a generator, get chased, get hooked, get unhooked, do a generator, save someone else, etc. It had never bothered him before, he had been perfectly content with what his life had been before that. What little life he had. 

When Jake opened his eyes, he recognized immediately that he was in Léry’s Memorial Institute, the walls and decor very familiar to him. He was never a big fan of this realm, he much preferred to be outdoors, he felt that there were many more places to hide in plain sight. He didn’t exactly blend in here. And sometimes it would take him forever to find a generator, he would spend minutes upon minutes roaming the halls and looking over his shoulder and trying to find one of them. 

Thankfully, like usual, he realized he was right next to a generator that seemed to be in the corner of the building, and he took note of the pallet right next to it. 

Jake rubbed at his eyes, attempting to wake himself up— he hadn’t slept well, and getting disturbed in his sleep by the Entity calling him to a trial didn’t help him too much either. 

He crouched down in front of the generator and got to work, pulling at wires. While Jake enjoyed the peacefulness at the start of a trial, it also caused him to become more paranoid the longer it went on. The killer was just roaming around aimlessly looking for one of them at this point, and usually you would get some indication of them being around— unless they were some sort of stealth killer. He hated those. 

The survivor was almost three quarters through the generator when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and he turned his head to the side to look behind him. 

It was Kate. She seemed to perk up at getting his attention, and waved her hand in a way as if to shoo him, and it didn’t take long for him to realize that she was mouthing, ‘Go, go, go’ to him. He pulled off the generator immediately, moving to follow her briefly as she rounded the corner, 

cowboy boots skidding on the floor. “They after you?” He asked as they jogged down the hallway, Kate breathing heavily from what he assumed was her sprinting all the way over her. 

“They were. I was with Laurie on a gen and they came out of nowhere.” She paused for a moment, looking around, “It’s Legion, they’re probably not far behind. We should split up.” She said quickly. 

Jake felt like his heart almost stopped, but in reality it just started to beat faster, and he looked in the direction that they had come from. “Okay, I’ll catch you later, be safe.” He told her, before diverting into a room that was off of the main corridor. There were a couple stalls along the bigger room, and a couple lockers lined up against the wall. His heart thudded against his rib cage, as he began to hear footsteps coming from the direction that he and Kate had just come from. They weren’t light like Laurie’s, and it couldn’t be Kate, and he wasn’t sure who the fourth survivor was but he had a pretty good idea that it wasn’t them. 

He looked around, and realized that one of his safest options was to just quietly get in a locker and hope that Legion wouldn’t figure it out. 

Jake held his breath as he opened the locker door, stepping inside and flattening his back against the locker— trying his best to quietly close it behind him. He was aware of how squeaky these things were, how easy it was for the killer to be able to tell when one of them had entered one, but all he had to do was wait and pray. 

The footsteps entered the room, and he could tell they were heavy steps— one of a killer, one who wasn’t trying to be stealthy. He didn’t even want to breathe, wondering if the Legion could hear him do that as well. His heart thumped. 

Jake wasn’t sure if it was fear, adrenaline, or excitement. Maybe all of the above. 

The footsteps slowed to a stop right outside the locker, and he guessed it couldn’t have even been a foot from the door. He could practically feel the killer staring at the two doors, daring him to step out. 

He didn’t dare. 

Nothing happened for probably thirty seconds, complete silence, until the sound of a generator completing could be heard throughout the realm. 

The footsteps began again, retreating from the locker. 

Jake still didn’t dare to move from the locker, really unsure if he was alone now or not. He wondered why they stayed for so long if they knew he was in the locker, why not just open the locker and grab him from the inside. 

He knew he was wasting precious time inside this locker, and if his teammates knew he was doing this they would not be very happy about it. He couldn’t just stand in the locker for the rest of the game and just hope that all his fellow survivors didn’t die and they could finish all the generators. Jake wasn’t like that. 

But he still gave himself a couple of minutes, hearing another generator in the distance, he figured that the killer must be long gone by now. Tentatively, he opened the locker, peeking out and seeing nothing but an empty room.

He stepped out, closing it behind him just as quietly as he had entered. Jake gave the room a once over, before he started to move, making his way towards the opposite end that he had entered through. He should probably attempt to do at least something this game and not be completely useless. 

Jake creeped along, and he did make it okay up till the last stall on the left, and at the last second he saw a flash of black fabric in the corner before being pulled into the stall along with them. A hand covered his mouth, muffling as he immediately went to shout to alert his teammates, and his cheek pressed uncomfortable against the cold tile of the stall. He flailed almost pathetically in an attempt to escape the grasp, but the person behind them seemed to shove all their weight on to him to stop him from being able to move. 

“Hey baby.” A familiar voice murmured into his ear, just above a whisper, hand still squeezing over Jake’s mouth hard enough for it to pinch. 

Jake found it almost hard to breathe, combining the hand over his mouth and the overwhelming pressure of Frank holding him against the wall. He felt very trapped, nowhere to go, unsure of what to do. 

He felt a hand land on his hip, thumb digging into his hip bone sharply. “I wouldn’t yell if I were you, any of your friends come over here and I won’t be as nice to them.” Frank threatened, and he seemed to pause for a minute, maybe waiting to see if Jake was going to do anything to counteract him. 

He fell still. 

Frank’s hand slipped from over his mouth and Jake sucked in a deep breath, trying to control himself so he wouldn’t hyperventilate. His whole body felt like it was on fire, the feeling of Frank pressed up against him, closer than anyone had ever been to him the entire time that he had been in this place. 

“You’re practically giving us the win.” Jake meant to sound stronger, as if he wasn’t already broken, but his voice sounded almost pathetic when he spoke. 

Frank chuckled, “I’m not too worried. I wouldn’t pass up this opportunity.” The hand on his hip slipped to the front of his jacket, resting on his stomach, and the other settling on his hip. Jake briefly wondered where the killer’s knife was, but he thought maybe it was the least of his worries at the moment. He didn’t think it was above Frank to all of a sudden sink his hunting knife into Jake’s back if he displeased him, the killer clearly didn’t care if he hurt him. He wasn’t sure why Frank was so obsessed with him, and he was a little more sure of the reason why he wasn’t trying to escape from his grasp a little more right now. 

He could tell himself it was because the other had threatened his friends, and right now he was being a pretty good distraction. 

“What do you want from me?” Jake inquired, not as scared as he was curious. 

Frank let out a soft hum, like he was pondering what he had been asked. Maybe he didn’t know himself. “You’re cute.” He finally replied, almost casually, as if he didn’t have his entire body uncomfortably pressed up against Jake’s. If someone was to walk into this room, the survivors' cheeks flamed at the thought of someone like Laurie or Kate having to see this. God knows what they would think. “So quiet, and fun to play with.” Jake could hear him breathing shallowly from under his mask, and for a split second he wished to be facing the other way— to get Frank to take his mask off, to see clearly what he looked like underneath. He’d only seen the shadow from under his hood, and when he had fallen from the balcony and stared up at the hooded figure. “Plus, I’d like to think that you enjoy the attention. Seems like it.” Frank mocked him, squeezing at his hip. 

Jake wasn’t sure if it was possible for his face to get any redder, he felt like he was on fire. All caution had been thrown to the wind by the survivor, he’s pretty sure his fellow teammates were almost done of the generators— but he hadn’t been paying much attention. 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Jake retorted back, not bothering to deny the accusations. 

From his place on the wall, he could see slightly over the top of the stalls, and at the far end he’s pretty sure he saw a flash of blonde hair. It was quick, before they had ducked out of the view. 

Laurie. 

Frank didn’t respond to his retort, but just as his hand began to sink lower than his stomach and Jake felt like he was ready to seep into a puddle on the floor, the killer’s hips shifting forward to press into his backside— Frank let out a strangled yell and all of a sudden the pressure on his back was gone completely. Jake stumbled and hit the side of the wall, turning around to see a shard of glass buried into Frank’s shoulder, and Laurie fleeing from the scene, clearly having come in an attempt to save Jake from the murderous killer. 

“Stupid fucking bitch.” Frank snarled after her, ripping the shard of glass from his shoulder and letting it fall to the ground, covered in his blood. The survivor isn’t sure where he had been keeping his knife, but all of a sudden it was back in the killer’s hand, ready to inflict some damage. Frank barely gave him one last glance before he took off after Laurie, fury practically radiating off of him. 

Jake sucked in a breath, trying to get as much oxygen into him as possible, feeling as if he had just been starved of it. He slid down the wall, sitting inside the stall, staring ahead of him. His heart was beating against his rib cage violently and he felt flushed all over, feeling as though he might collapse if he attempted to stand up. 

He should be thankful for what Laurie did, but somehow he felt himself slightly disappointed the way things had turned out. 

There was something seriously wrong with him. 

The survivor didn’t move for a couple of minutes, even when he heard a faint scream in the distance that must’ve been Laurie, who had undoubtedly caused Frank to go into a frenzy. The feeling of Frank pressing up against him was still in his thoughts, haunting him in a way he never thought it would, and he felt flush just thinking about it. He had to pull himself together. 

It wasn’t long after that, when Kate came running into the room and quickly spotted him curled up in the corner of the stall. “Jake! I was looking all over for you, we gotta go. Adam opened the gate. Come on!” She seemed to not even take in the situation, and she held out her hand for him— and he gladly took it, allowing her to pull him up to his feet. He hoped his face wasn’t too red. 

“Where’s Laurie?” He questioned as she held his hand, guiding him to the exit gate. Jake wasn’t sure where it was and he was glad she did, god knows how many times he had spent too long running around this place, unable to find the exit gate. 

Kate pursed her lips, looking at him briefly, “Legion got her. We were doing okay for most of it, but all of sudden she was down and…” 

Mori’ed. That’s what they called it when the killer would exile them from the trial without having to hook them at least three times. It was terrifying when it happened, but they never knew how or why it happened or what caused it. They could only find out so much from their side of things. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the exit gate, Adam tucked against one of the doors of the institute as to stay out of the way if Legion happened to come back. 

Jake didn’t waste another second before leaving. 

  
  
  
  
  


He was hoping to just avoid Laurie entirely and not have to talk to her about it, but of course that wasn’t an option. The Strode girl was nice, maybe even a little shy at times, but she was determined and fierce and it was best to not get in her way when she wanted something. 

Jake made it almost halfway back to his camp before he heard someone calling his name, and of course when he looked over his shoulder it was none other than Laurie Strode. 

“What’s up?” He paused his walking, turning on his heel to face her. 

The blonde girl pushed some hair out of her face, stopping when she got in front of Jake, “Are you okay?” She had genuine concern on her face, “I just saw him there with you, I didn’t even think before—“ The younger survivor scrunched up her face, looking up at him. 

“I’m fine. Thanks for doing that, I’m sorry he got you.” Jake tried to keep his face neutral, as if not that long ago he hadn’t  _ enjoyed _ himself when Frank had him pinned up against that bathroom stall. 

The thought hit almost all at once, that he had enjoyed it all too much with Frank while the rest of his friends were just trying to survive. 

He kind of wanted to throw up at the realization. 

It must’ve shown on his face because Laurie tilted her head, as if she was studying him and could see right through with what he was saying. He wouldn’t have put it past her, honestly, she was just one of the many that he had misjudged when they first arrived in the Entity’s world. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Jake’s eyes wandered over the surrounding area, taking in the survivors who were scattered about. He caught the eyes of Quentin, who was sitting probably fifty feet from them, and of course— looking at Laurie. For how perspective the girl seemed to be, it seemed that everyone but her had noticed how much Quentin liked to admire her, too afraid to approach. 

Sometimes it creeped him out how much the younger boy liked to look at Laurie, considering her past, but he had heard enough of what Quentin’s life was like before this, about Nancy and Freddy. He knew the other meant no harm in it. 

“Jake?” Oh, right. 

Jake blinked, focusing back on Laurie, “Yeah, I’m fine. You should go talk to Quentin though.” 

Laurie looked confused, “Talk to Quentin?” 

“Yeah. Talk to Quentin.” He pointed in the direction of the curly haired brunette, “He’s over there.” 

Quentin saw him pointing and straightened up, clearly trying to look less suspicious than he had been just now. Laurie turned her head to look in his direction, and the dark haired survivor gave Quentin a thumbs up when her back was turned. 

The younger male looked absolutely terrified. 

“Bye Laurie.” He told her, not giving her a chance to say anything else before he turned around and walked away— speed walking, trying to get back to his shelter without any more disturbances. 

He needed some time to think. 


	5. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry! School is really kicking my ass since it started, so updates will be slowed a lot, I’ve been busy almost everyday and can’t really find time to continue!

Turns out, Jake didn’t do as much thinking as he should have. Though, could he really be blamed? The survivor isn’t really sure the last time he had been intimate with someone, the last time he had felt the touch of someone else against his skin. How long had he been in the trials? It hadn’t been too long after his twenty first birthday that he got pulled into this hell, but it hadn’t felt like he had been doing the trials for longer than a couple years. But maybe time worked differently, there was no way to tell. He hadn’t even had a partner in the couple years before everything went down, having isolated himself inside the cabin he had in the woods— not interacting with people unless it was absolutely necessary. He wasn’t a virgin, by any means, but it had been a very long time. 

When he had crawled inside his little hut, all he could think of was what Frank would have done to him had they not been interrupted. The man was clearly interested in more than just messing with him, having seemed a second away from just simply grinding against the survivor. 

Jake shuddered at the thought, feeling his face begin to grow warm again. God, what was wrong with him? All hot and bothered over a man whose job was to kill him and his fellow survivors, had even stabbed him before. Had enjoyed seeing Jake in pain after he had given him the wound. 

Somehow, that made Jake  _ more _ interested which was slightly mortifying. 

Maybe Jake could be blamed for his own interest, but honestly, if he had to blame someone— he’s going to blame the Entity. Jake was a pretty vanilla person, he always had been, and not even in the sex department. Just with life. He didn’t try many new things, and he had kept himself isolated from people for so long. One could maybe say he was touch starved, but he would never admit that to anyone else.

Maybe he was messed up, and maybe he had spent too long in this wicked world to ever be the Jake from before. But he was okay with that. He should just learn to embrace himself without worrying about others. They were stuck here. He should make the best of it. It was nobody else’s business what he did. 

This new revelation didn’t hinder him for too long, as he had peered out from inside his hut, trying to not look too suspicious as he surveyed any nearby survivors. It was like a ghost town. 

As he said, it was really nobody’s business. That’s how reasoned with himself anyways as he had nervously debated in his own head for a good ten minutes, before he decided—  _ fuck it.  _ He stripped off his gloves, tossing them to the side as he laid back on the sleeping bag, flat on his back. He closed his eyes. He thought back for the earlier scene, how he had felt when Frank had handled him so easily— how easy it had been for the killer to keep him in one place. Hold him there. He could probably do anything to Jake and the survivor wouldn’t be able to do a thing against it. That should be terrifying, it really should, knowing at all times he is at the mercy of the killer. But it wasn’t. Not in the slightest. His hand travelled farther south, past the hem of his jacket and to the button of his pants. 

If Jake hadn’t been sold on the fact he was attracted to Frank, his own body confirmed the suspicion. And if at some point he had shoved his scarf into his mouth to silence his own noises, hand buried in his pants, Frank the only thing on his thoughts— well, that was nobody’s business. Not even the killer himself. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jake was struck between not wanting to see Frank again, and almost praying that he would. On one end, he was embarrassed by his own thoughts and the things that he did, and on another he wanted to make all of his thoughts come true. He was almost completely sure that the killer was not just messing around with him— he had entertained the thought for a quick moment, but Frank seemed just as excited by the display at the institute as Jake was. 

So, if he was messing around, he was very committed to the bit. 

Though, the next time he saw Frank, it was not all that he had expected. 

When he saw that he had been summoned to Haddonfield, he had already let out an internal groan. He disliked this map for a couple different reasons, no matter what the other survivors said about how much they liked it. It was the same why he didn’t like the institute, he preferred the outdoor maps more— and even though half of this map was outside, most of it was a brightly lit street. And the stories that he had heard from Laurie, it made him almost uncomfortable to be here, thinking about the torture that the other girl had faced on Lampkin Lane. And by her own brother nonetheless. 

The saboteur surveyed the surrounding area, checking to see if any of his fellow survivors were near him. Unfortunately, they were not, so he had to set off to find a generator alone. It always annoyed him because no matter how much time he spent on this realm, he would always manage to back himself into a corner as he rounded a corner and found a dead end or he thought there was a pallet but instead it was an open pathway. It had gotten him killed more than he would like to admit. 

He climbed through the first window he saw, into one of the many houses that were lining the street. Sometimes he wondered what they had looked like before they got snatched into the Entity’s realm, filled with furniture, decorations and family pictures. 

It was sort of pointless to think about. 

Jake realized he was in the house with the generator in the basement, carrying himself down the concrete steps. For his bad experience with the basements of all these realms, this would be the only one he doesn’t mind— where the hooks weren’t and the generator was. Two staircases on opposite sides, a pallet, it felt pretty safe. 

He crouched down and began working, hoping that he would be able to get it finished before the killer came by. Jake really hoped that it wasn’t a stealth killer, because they always managed to give him quite a scare when they suddenly rounded a corner on him. 

The generator was about halfway done when he started to hear a soft crying sound growing closer and closer. He pulled off the gen at the sound, worried that the killer was not far behind, just as Meg came flying around the corner. She was clutching at her side, blood pouring down her dominant arm and dripping onto the floor behind her. 

“Meg!” He said in surprise, rushing over to help her. 

She was breathing heavily, coming to a stop in front of him, swaying slightly. Her eyes were wild, and she looked up at, “Jake.” Is all she said. 

It became apparent that Meg had managed to escape the killer, so he figured that he should try and help her. “C’mere, let me fix you up.” He gestured. 

Meg seemed to fumble with something for a minute, before she produced a roll of bandages out of her pocket and dropped them into his hand. That would work perfectly. He unraveled it all the way, before he took the time to inspect Meg’s wound. It was in her shoulder, and the bleeding appeared to have slowed since she had first been hit— which was good. When she had crouched a bit for him, he wasted no time in rolling the bandage over the wound to stop the bleeding and hopefully relieve some of the pressure. The redhead seemed to be trying to compose herself, and by the time he had finished wrapping she had grasped him by the shoulders. He jolted in surprise, just as she began to speak, “It’s Legion. He’s looking for you.” 

What? 

He felt his mouth open slightly in response, unable to form the words to say anything to Meg. It seemed that he didn’t have to though, because she continued. “I was working on a gen with David and he came out of nowhere, David got away fast enough but he got me trying to go through a window.” She was talking fast, but he was well accustomed to it, “He practically had me. All he had asked was ‘Is Jake here?’ and when I told him I thought so— mostly cause I was panicking and we were at the campfire before this, so I thought— and then he just abruptly left.” He tried to ingest the words, blinking down at the redhead. 

Frank was looking for him. 

He pulled the other away from him, “Meg, calm down. It’s okay.” He reassured her, “Go find David or the other person and help them with a generator.” 

Meg looked at him like he was crazy, “Jake, seriously?! There is a crazed killer who is apparently specifically hunting you down!” She exclaimed. 

“Which is why it’s better if you weren’t around, I’ll stay here and finish this gen. I’ll be fine, okay?” 

She squinted at him, clearly not wanting to leave him alone, but he knew that she trusted him one hundred percent. The original four hardly ever doubted each other, having worked together for so long that they had learned to just trust each other on a whim. It had taken a while, a lot of trials of them fumbling around like idiots and not sure if they should trust the others who said they wanted to help— but it was different now. 

She squeezed his shoulder, for comfort, “Don’t do anything stupid, please.” Meg gave him a smile, “I’ll get David to kick your ass.” 

Jake rolled her eyes at her, thinking of the former rugby player and how aggressive he could be sometimes. He was also pretty sure that he had a thing for the redhead, just by the way he acted around her compared to how he was to the rest of them. “Get out of here.” He chuckled, waving her off, “Wasting precious time.” 

As if on cue, a generator popped, somewhere across the street, and he gave another wave in Meg’s direction. 

She gave him one last look before she apparently decided he would be fine, turning on her heel and taking off in a jog up the stairs. He heard the floor creak above her as she went, and then she was gone. 

Jake let out a breath, moving towards the generator again. The killer in the realm was the Legion, more specifically Frank, who was apparently stabbing his friends and asking about him. Looking for him, after Meg had told him that Jake was probably around. Anyone else would probably be angry that a survivor basically sold them out to a killer, but he knew that Meg didn’t mean to do any harm. She had panicked and said the first thing that came to her mind to answer the question. Plus, he could never stay mad at her for long. And, a part of him, wanted to see Frank and see what he would do. 

Butterflies erupted in his stomach, and he found himself struggling to even do the generator, something that was second nature to him at this point. He felt like some sort of teenager that couldn’t control himself and had a stupid crush on someone they couldn’t be with— but the situation was much different. 

It took him way longer than he should have to finish the generator, making sure he didn’t accidentally touch the wrong wires to one another. He wasn’t paying much attention, but he was sure that the others had completed another generator by this time. His own generator came to life before him, and he rubbed his hands off onto his jacket, removing any of the excess oil and sweat off. He missed showering. 

Jake moved to leave the basement, through the doorway to the stairs that he had come through. 

The floor upstairs creaked, the pressure of someone’s shoes on them. 

He froze. 

Usually something so simple wouldn’t give him a cause for concern, but after Meg’s previous visit, he was on edge. The sound turned from just creaking to the sound of shoes hitting the ground, growing closer as they neared the stairs of the basement. 

He pulled himself back towards the pallet, crouching down next to it. It was near the entrance, and he prepared himself to pull it down if he had to. The shoes hit the top of the stairs and Jake peered around the corner, enough to see the black pair of shoes and a dark pair of skinny jeans— and the hunting knife pressed into the palm of their hand. 

No doubting that it was Frank anymore, clearly knowing someone had been in the basement after the generator had popped. He moved down the stairs, and Jake felt his heart begin to beat faster as the killer grew closer. 

Jake was never that skilled with pallets. 

He listened to the sound of the others shoes, and just as he heard them grow close enough, he slammed down the pallet as hard as he could. 

Frank let out a surprise grunt, reeling from the unexpected pain. He seemed to take a second to recover, and he lifted his head to stare at the survivor across the pallet. 

Jake stared back at the pale white mask, eyes slightly widened as the killer seemed to not do anything for a moment. 

He almost fell on his ass as he scrambled back, the second that Frank lifted his foot and slammed it against the pallet. 

One hit. 

Two hits. 

The pallet broke, and Jake turned and ran from the killer, circling through the other doorway in an attempt to get up the stairs and out of the basement before the other could catch him. 

Apparently, Frank thought the same, because when Jake hit the halfway mark up the stairs, a hand encircled his ankle and  _ pulled _ . It was enough to cause Jake to fall face first into the stairs, pain exploding in his nose as it smacked against the concrete. He bit back a yell, feeling a liquid drip from his nose, and he knew without checking that it was definitely blood. 

“Why you runnin’, huh?” Frank chuckled, having pulled the other down the rest of the stairs, “I just wanted to have a little talk.” 

Jake let out a soft ‘oomph’ as he was pulled off the final stair and onto the cold concrete ground, trying to push past the stinging pain in his nose. 

“That little redhead almost took a heart attack when I asked about you, I think.” The killer stated, grabbing Jake by the back of his jacket— thankfully not by his scarf— and yanking him up, causing Jake to stumble to his feet. His vision blurred from the quick movement, almost falling over from dizziness, but Frank was grasping his arm tightly with one hand. The knife still gleamed in the other. “Probably thought I was out to get you.” He hummed, pale mask staring back at Jake. 

“Aren’t you?” Jake shot back, lifting his arm and wiping the blood off of his face and onto his sleeve. He’s sure there is a stain there now, but there’s nothing he can do about it. 

Frank released his grasp on Jake, lifting his now free hand to tug his hood down. In this lighting, Jake could see a head of brunette hair, that curled slightly at the top, but short enough that it didn’t touch the top of the mask. He watched intensely as the other pulled the white mask off of his face, dropping his hand and then letting it hit the ground with a clatter. His knife followed shortly after, next to the mask. 

It was the first time Jake saw his face up close, not hidden by the dark and the hood. He looked to be about the same age as Jake, which he found some relief in, and had dark eyes of what he assumed were probably the same colour brown as his hair. His nose was slightly crooked, and if Jake had to guess he would assume that it had been broken a couple times— Frank did seem like the type of guy who would get into fights in high school or just about anywhere. He did seem to have a bit of a temper. The survivor noticed a small scar under the other’s eye, and faded that he almost didn’t notice it, but it was still visible up close. 

He realized he was staring, and so did Frank, who took this as an opportunity to stare back. 

“What you expected?” Frank snarked. 

Jake answered by lurching forward into the other, smashing their lips together— maybe a little harder than necessary, teeth clacking against each other.


	6. Touch Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this is basically my first time writing anything like this and posting it, so I hope it’s alright! Keep in mind I’ll probably be adding new tags in the upcoming chapters.

Jake thought maybe he had lost his mind, too much time in this god forsaken hell that he just didn’t care anymore, not as much as he should anyways. The Jake from a couple years ago would definitely have more standards than the Jake he was now, and that Jake definitely wouldn’t be kissing a guy who had stabbed him multiple times and tried to kill him. 

He didn’t think about it for too long though, because all of a sudden, he was on the ground with the Legion underneath him— lips locked together. He honestly isn’t sure how that happened, if he was the one to push the other down or if Frank had done it himself, because it felt like he couldn’t get enough of the other. 

Of course, he still had to breathe, and when he pulled back he made eye contact with the person below him, dark eyes staring into his. 

“This isn’t talking, Jakey.” Frank told him with snark in his voice, and he tried to ignore the new nickname he’s been given. 

“Like you actually came here to talk.” Jake shot back, lifting himself up slightly to rest on his elbows above Frank. He could feel that his cheeks had warmed slightly, and he should be embarrassed with how quickly he is getting excited at the slightest bit of attention from another person. Well, as he said before, he’s a bit touch starved— he can’t remember the last time he had been this close to another person in this way. 

Maybe he was desperate. 

Frank gave him a wide grin, teeth showing, “Guess not.” He mused, leaning up to capture the other’s lips again. The killer’s fingers slipped through Jake’s hair and grasped at the strands, tightening his grip but not hard enough that it hurt— just enough that if Jake tried to pull away, he couldn’t. It was a reminder of who was actually in charge here, no matter the position.

The other’s tongue prodded at his lips and Jake didn’t dare to deny him for another second, parting his lips to allow the other to have access. Before this, Frank hadn’t really been doing anything with his hands, besides one grasping on to Jake’s hair, the free one came to rest on his ass. He successfully suppressed a noise of surprise, even continuing to do so as Frank squeezed and pulled the other closer against him. By the time Frank tugs him away, Jake takes that time to suck in a deep breath of air, and he shifts slightly and only fucking shit Frank was most definitely hard. Not that the survivor could say that he wasn’t, but for some reason he hadn’t been expecting the other to be so wound up with this. 

“Take this stupid fucking scarf off.” Frank grunted, removing his hand from Jake’s hair and tugging at the piece of fabric that was wrapped around Jake’s neck. 

Jake was too into it to defend his scarf, scrambling to sit up slightly so he could pull the thing off his head and toss it aside. His gloves followed not soon after, pulling them off as about as quickly as he could manage, letting them join the scarf. He felt hands slide to his hips and squeeze lightly, moving him a little so his ass was sitting less than comfortable on Frank’s crotch. He felt like he was going burst into flames at any moment, between feeling how turned on Frank was by him and how he was currently feeling himself. 

Frank let out a small huff, most likely from the feeling of Jake, fingers digging into his hips as he continued to move the survivor back and forth slightly. “Shit, if you aren’t the cutest thing I’ve seen in awhile.” When Frank spoke, Jake was starting to get the feeling he was the type of guy who just never shut up, even during moments like these. 

Jake was really glad he had finished the generator in the basement of this house, because otherwise there would be a reason for someone to come down here. He rolled his hips against Frank, testing the waters a little, and felt a little flare of satisfaction when the killer let out a little groan. 

Something seemed to light up in the killer’s eyes, and Jake wasn’t sure if this was going to be a good or bad thing. “Get off for a second, baby.” He tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped at the nickname, but he listened anyways, watching as Frank pushed himself up off the concrete floor. Honestly, it couldn’t be that comfortable in the first place. The killer seemed to notice the stack of boxes that wasn’t that far from them, which seemed to help him in whatever his plan was, moving himself so he could lean his back up against it. 

Jake spared a glance at the stairway that was in clear view, and his nose stung at the reminder of what had happened not that long ago. When he looked back, the other male had already gone about undoing the button on his jeans and pushing them down his hips slightly, and Jake could have choked if he was any less put together. 

Frank seemed like a very straightforward kind of guy. 

“What are you doing?” Jake asked almost immediately, trying to ignore the way his voice cracked at the end. Curse him and his stupid voice. 

At first the other didn’t look at him, just as he pushed down his black briefs, freeing his hardened cock from its confines. Jake felt like his throat had run dry, watching as Frank wrapped a hand around himself, finally sparing a glance at Jake with a wicked grin on his face. 

God damn. He was going to die, one way or another. 

“Oh, come on, Jakey.” Frank spoke as if his dick wasn’t currently out, almost casual, “Don’t tell me you don’t want a taste.” 

His cheeks flamed in almost embarrassment, and he hoped it was too dark in this room to see how red his face probably was at this point. His own jeans felt tight at this moment, constricting his own arousal at the moment, and he could practically feel himself get more worked up as he looked at the other. He hesitated, for just a second, before he managed to make his knees work and move himself back over to where Frank had situated himself. By now the killer had started pumping his hand up and down, but by the time Jake had made his way over he had released his hold— most likely expecting for Jake to take over. 

He guessed it had been a good choice to take his gloves off, as he reached out and wrapped a hand around Frank’s shaft, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. It must’ve been years since he had touched someone other than himself, but thankfully it was the same mechanics. He was on the opposite side than usual, but he tried to do what he usually just did to himself, pumping his hand and rubbing his thumb over the top. 

Frank wasn’t exactly loud, but he wasn’t the type to be stone cold silent, huffing a little and his breathing increasing with each little touch. He actually really appreciated the little noise, anything was better than silence. 

He was taken aback when Frank reached up and stroked a thumb over Jake’s bottom lip, and he’s sure they were already slightly puffy from the little kissing session before. “I would love to see your pretty lips stretched around my cock.” Frank said, no hesitation in his voice, giving Jake’s lip one more swipe before he pulled his hand back. 

Was Jake a little bit intimidated? Yes, maybe he was, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He shifted his position slightly, his hand coming to rest on the base of Frank’s shaft as he leaned down, not wanting to second guess himself any longer as he took the tip into his mouth. 

He heard Frank let out a soft breath, the other’s hand coming to rest on top of Jake’s head— he didn’t push or hold (yet) but he just seemed to let it rest there. He knew that Frank was above average in length, he could tell just by looking, and he wasn’t exactly sure if he would even be able to get the entire thing into his mouth. 

Jake was going to try his best though, he was pretty determined. He pushed a little further, careful of his gag reflex as his tongue pressed up on the underside of the killer’s shaft. It practically throbbed in his mouth, which further spurred him to keep going. 

“God, I was so right about how hot this would be. Been thinking about stuffing my cock down your throat since I first saw you.” Frank’s hips jerked slightly when Jake’s teeth scraped along his cock, pushing it deeper and causing Jake to gag slightly at the feeling of it pushing deeper into his mouth. Despite how unpleasant it felt at the moment for the survivor, Frank seemed to thoroughly enjoy the feeling as he let out a moan at the feeling of Jake’s throat constricting around him. “I can’t tell if you did that on purpose or not.” Frank grunted, finally letting his fingers sink into Jake’s hair again and putting a light hold on him. 

Jake hadn’t done it on purpose, but now he wished that he had. 

“Why don’t you touch yourself, baby? Bet you’re so turned on right now.” Frank let out a gravely laugh, tugging Jake up slightly off of his dick before pulling him back down— probably relishing in the control that he felt from the feeling. 

Jake didn’t need to be told twice, actually, he hadn’t needed to be told at all, but he did anyways, pulling his hand off of Frank’s shaft so he could messily unbutton his pants and push his hand past his boxers to follow through with what Frank had told him to do. If he had any less self control he probably could have busted right then and there, not used to having another person contributing to his arousal, but he settled for wrapping a hand around himself and pumping as he got back to the task at hand. 

Focusing on two things at once was a little more difficult than he had originally thought, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

“Jake?!” A voice rang out, loud enough that he could hear it all the way to where he was in the basement. Footsteps creaked along the floor above them, and he knew immediately it was Meg who was probably looking for him. The generators were done and she was probably doing a little swoop to see if she could find him. 

Feeling panic seep into his chest, he tried to pull back off of Frank— but apparently the killer had been expecting him to do so, because immediately the grip on his hair tightened and he was pushed down. He felt tears burn in his eyes as the other didn’t stop, pushing until Jake felt his nose pressing against the fabric of Frank’s shirt and he had completely deepthroated his cock. He practically gurgled around the other, his free hand flying up in defence to the hand that was currently holding him in place— the killer had also been expecting that one too, because Frank just used his other hand to grab the survivor’s wrist and squeeze hard enough that it hurt. A brief warning, before he released him. 

“Fuck.” Frank hissed, head tilted back against the boxes, his hips twitching slightly. “I didn’t think you’d be able to take it all so smoothly, shit.” His voice was above a whisper, quiet enough that the person upstairs wouldn’t hear it. 

Jake squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the panic being replaced by shame as he thought about the position he was in. And the fact that he was so turned on by it, hand still wrapped around his own shaft as he jerked himself off. 

The footsteps moved across the bottom floor, before they became less and less noticeable until they were gone. “Wouldn’t want your friends to see you taking my dick like a slut, huh?” The killer taunted him, “So eager for the enemy.” 

His scalp burned slightly at the tight grip Frank had on him, but he was helpless to do anything as the other male face fucked him— pulling him up before dragging him back down. He never thought he would get off from jerking himself off while he was sucking a killer’s dick, especially the Legion, but he was more turned on then he had ever been. He really missed breathing out of his mouth at this point, struggling to actually get enough air through his nose but he really didn’t think Frank was going to let him up because he wanted to. The dark haired survivor could feel himself getting closer to climax, a warm pool settling in his lower stomach. 

“I’m gonna make you swallow all of my cum, baby.” Jake is sure if he hadn’t been in the situation he was in now, he would have been disgusted by the words. Turned off even. He’d had people speak to him that way before, before everything, and he hadn’t appreciated it too much— he thought it was silly. But somehow, the other made it way more than tolerable. 

He managed a full body shudder when his climax finally rolled over him, and he was too far gone to care that he hadn’t even bothered to get the least bit undressed— the Entity took away wounds, so he hoped they did the same with this. His other hand groped at Frank’s thigh for leverage, fingertips digging in slightly as the other pulled him off of his cock enough that practically only the top was still in his mouth. It was much more of a relief than having the entire thing, but he didn’t feel that for much longer when Frank finally reached his orgasm, keeping to what he had said a moment earlier. 

Frank held him there for another moment, before he finally tugged Jake off, the latter immediately sucking in a deep breath. “Swallow like a good boy.” The killer chuckled, loosening his grip on the other’s hair slightly, but still holding him. 

Having no other choice, Jake swallowed. 

The other hummed in response, seemingly pleased, releasing his grip on Jake so quickly that he almost fell forward onto Frank, not used to the new found freedom. He caught himself quickly enough, and he moved over to sit next to Frank, collapsing against the boxes. 

Holy shit. What had he just  _ done _ ?

Frank was idly tucking himself back into his pants, almost casually, which reminded Jake to re-button his pants and try to not cringe at the gross feeling. 

For a couple moments, all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the both of them. His scarf and gloves were still discarded to the side, and he would have to remember them before he left, and a couple feet away from them was the Legion mask and the knife. 

“Well, that was fun.” Frank said cheerily, as if he hadn’t just had his dick down Jake’s throat, “Let’s do it again sometime.” 

Jake tried to hold back the post climax panic he was currently feeling, that he had just done  _ that _ with Frank. The Legion. The guy that is supposed to kill him for a living. The one that had previously stabbed and played with him just for fun, and seemed to enjoy seeing him in pain. 

He was fucked up. 

“You should leave before your sweet little redhead friend blows a gasket wondering where you are.” Oh Christ, Meg. 

“Yeah.” Jake responded, weakly. 

Frank titled his head to the side and looked at the survivor, “Y’know, if you walk far enough into the woods you can get to my place.” 

Jake’s eyebrows shot up at that, a million hunts running through his head. “What?” He said, in shock, and his voice cracked slightly— he realized that it wasn't from panic or fear, but a scratchy throat from Frank. 

“Just walk in one direction and think of snow.” The other said almost cryptically, and Jake turned his head to make eye contact with him. 

What the hell was he supposed to do with that information? 

Jake opened his mouth to say something but Frank leaned over and captured his lips again, which caught him by surprise, feeling the killer cup his cheek. The kiss didn’t last long, only for a second, before the other pulled away. “Better get out of here, before I change my mind about letting you.” Frank’s eyes shined with mischief, and a look of want, and Jake didn’t doubt him for one second that he was lying about that. 


End file.
